1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retail displays, and more particularly to the display of beverage containers in refrigerator cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the retail environment, beverages are often sold from refrigerator cases. The beverages are typically carried in front to back columns on shelves or shelf glides. This positioning is often less than optimal from the point of view of consumer visibility as relatively far from the hinged or sliding glass door of the case. It is accordingly advantageous to provide some form of rack or glorifier more prominently displaying representative beverage containers (either full or empty). The rack may advantageously be mounted on the interior surface of the glass door so as to be visible through the door. This greatly enhances visibility to the consumer. Because the door is subject to repeated opening and closing, the glorifier must sufficiently retain the containers.